falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Metzger
|tag skills = |derived = |location =Slaver's Guild, Den East Side |quests =Get permission from Metzger for gang war Free Vic from his debt by getting his radio from his house in Klamath and paying Metzger |dialogue =DcMetzge.msg DcCaesar.msg |proto = }} Metzger is the head of the Slaver's GuildDcMetzge.msg, line 150 at the Den in 2241. Background A horribly rude and gruff fellow, Metzger runs the Den's Slaver's Guild with an iron fist. He demands a lot of respect, but most of it is forced, as he is little more than a crude brute, controlling the Den through fear and intimidation. Rebecca, representing the more honest townsfolk, is not happy with the state of affairs, but is unable to move against him. She openly proposes a handsome reward for anyone who kills him. Seeking more influence, he is investing in several projects he hopes will make a profit for him. He is mainly involved with trying to ascertain the production of jet. He is employing a local gang to guard the raw chemicals needed to produce jet, that he stores in an old church. He is apparently making money off acting as a middle man between Vault City and New Reno for the chemical shipments (both towns have no direct relations). Vic, the Klamath antiques dealer, tried to swindle Metzger by selling him a broken radio to eavesdrop on transmissions between the Enclave and New Reno. Obviously, the slaver master did not take to this kindly and locked up the trader like a slave, forcing him to repair the radio or rot, whichever came first. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Find Vic the Trader: Metzger has enslaved Vic and demands $1000 for him. Female characters can drop the price to $500 by sleeping with him. * Get permission from Metzger for gang war: Lara wants to go to war with Tyler's gang, but needs permission from Metzger first. Effects of player's actions Eliminating Metzger will turn any slave-trading caravan hostile with the Chosen One. Other interactions * He is the proper person to talk to for those willing to join the guild, and become a slaver. Evil characters can benefit from this; they can go on slave runs, capture slaves, and sell them to Metzger for profit. However, once a slaver, a tattoo will be given identifying the character as a slaver. This means that many sub-quests are locked away, since most people will never trust slavers (and not even want to talk to one), once they see the tattoo and know that one is a slaver including NCR Rangers; however, being a slaver will earn respect from some mobs at New Reno. * Killing Metzger is optional, he also has a large number of guards which would need to be dealt with should Metzger be put in danger. Killing Metzger earns 1500 XP, while killing all his men earns 1000 XP. The Chosen One can then free the slaves in the back for another 1250 XP and +100 Karma, giving a total of 3750 XP. Then one can report Metzger's death to Rebecca for $1000 or +50 more Karma. Inventory Appearances Metzger appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * Judging from the filenames in the data files, Metzger was supposed to be named Caesar. The name was later used in Van Buren and Fallout: New Vegas for Caesar, the leader of another slaver organization, called Caesar's Legion. * 'Metzger' is also German for 'butcher'. * The name could also potentially be a reference to Tom Metzger, an American white supremacist with a reputation for unpleasantness. References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Den characters Category:Slavers hu:Metzger pl:Metzger pt:Metzger ru:Мецгер uk:Мецгер zh:麦塔则